


In Your Voice

by xanithofdragons



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Awkwardness, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Names, Romance, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 01:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14201859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanithofdragons/pseuds/xanithofdragons
Summary: Tanuma tries calling Natsume "Takashi"





	In Your Voice

“Ta, Takashi.” Natsume was in Tanuma's bedroom, sitting with his back against the bed when he heard his name called out from behind him.

“Huh? Wait, why'd you call me by my given name?” Natsume looked up at Tanuma who was sitting on the bed.

“Well, it's just, um, we don't have to, but since we started dating, I wanted to try calling each other by our given names.” Tanuma was getting really flustered.

Natsume climbed up on the bed beside Tanuma. “I'm okay with that if that's what you want. Do you want me to call you by your given name, too, Tanuma?”

“Only if you want to,” Tanuma replied.

“I think... I want to try. So uh, Kaname.” Natsume looked straight at Tanuma as he said it, resisting the urge to look away.

Tanuma swallowed. “Takashi.” He fidgeted after saying it.

“This is really embarrassing.” Natsume could feel his face heating.

Tanuma gave a forced, nervous laugh. “Like I said, we don't have to...”

“Ah, that's not what I meant. It's embarrassing, but I don't dislike it.” Natsume was sure his face was even redder than when he had confessed to Tanuma, but it was the kind of embarrassment that felt good, like when they kissed or held hands.

“Um, maybe, maybe we just have to practice to get used to it.”

“Yeah! Let's practice saying each other's names,” Natsume eagerly agreed. “I'll start. Kaname!”

“Ta...kashi.” They continued on like that, alternating saying each other's names while looking at each other.

“Is this some kind of game?”

“Sensei!” Natsume had been so focused on just calling Tanuma's name and hearing his own name called that he hadn't noticed Nyanko-sensei come in. “It's not a game, well not exactly. It's...”

Tanuma chimed in, “Um, since we started dating I wanted to try calling each other by our given names.”

“What are you two, blushing just because you're saying each other's names? Middle-school students?”

“It's just because it's new!” Natsume objected.

“Middle school students?” Tanuma said.

“Hmph, be grateful I graduated you from elementary school. I must say I'm impressed you two managed to start dating at all.” With that, Nyanko-sensei walked off, leaving Natsume and Tanuma staring at the door.

“Maybe it _was_ too much for us.” Tanuma sighed.

Natsume reached out to place his hand over Tanuma's. “I didn't dislike it though.” Natsume paused in thought. “Maybe just when we're alone.”

“I think I'd like that.” Tanuma shifted his hand so he could hold Natsume's.

They sat together holding hands until Natsume turned to Tanuma and said, “Kaname, can I kiss you?”

“Yes, Takashi.” Tanuma turned to look back at Natsume. 

Natsume took Tanuma's other hand and closed the distance between them, pressing their lips together.

**Author's Note:**

> Nyanko-sensei's elementary/middle school comments are inspired by him saying that Natsume and Tanuma need to start over from elementary school in Nyanko-Sensei Yuujinchou, the Official Nyanbook.


End file.
